


Of Shining Stars And Believing Hearts

by Atsuko_Cavendish



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Oblivious, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuko_Cavendish/pseuds/Atsuko_Cavendish
Summary: It was just another normal day of Akko texting her girlfriend, but suddenly she's confronted with the thought who that girl she fell in love with actually might be.





	Of Shining Stars And Believing Hearts

PROLOGUE:

 

      ShiningStar: hey cutie, you there?

      BelievingHeart: Yes, my love. I missed you in the last few days.

      ShiningStar: heh, you're cheesy

      isn't that my job?

      BelievingHeart: *giggles* You're silly.

      ShiningStar: sorry for that, i was really busy

      i moved to europe because i'm going to school here now

      so it's now evening for both of us and not just you

      *winks*

      BelievingHeart: Oh, I see. For me the new school year started today as well. There's a real troublemaker in my class. But she is really cute and I hope she'll succeed.

      ShiningStar: you're not going to cheat on me now, will ya?

      BelievingHeart: O-of course not. You're my one and only and I will always love you. Never forget that.

      ShiningStar: hehe, you're also the only one for me

      oh btw, my first day was awful

      so there was this one girl and she's like super smart and she and her roommates were totally mean to me, telling me my dreams are ridiculous and i should give up on them

      BelievingHeart: Oh my poor little darling. Don't listen to those girls. I believe in you and your dreams, I always will. Never give up on them.

      ShiningStar: don't worry, i won't

      some random mean girls can't keep this force of nature down

      oh shoot, gotta go, my roommates wanna sleep so i have to go now

      good night my cutie, i love you

      BelievingHeart: Good night my dear, sleep well. I love you too. *kisses your forehead*

      ShiningStar: *blushes*

      nighties~

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

      ShiningStar: guess what  
      i made some new friends today

      BelievingHeart: That’s wonderful. I’m happy for you. *hugs*

      ShiningStar: miss perfect was talking down to me again tho, she’s super annoying

      i’m glad you’re not like her, you’re always so nice and supportive of me

      BelievingHeart: Of course my dear. Seeing you succeed is the most wonderful feeling for me.

      ShiningStar: wow girl, that was gay

      i love you

      BelievingHeart: I love you too, my beautiful darling.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

      BelievingHeart: Are you there? I have something I wish to discuss with you.

      ShiningStar: yeah, i’m here

      but i’m really tired, this day was exhausting

      i had some trouble with insects

      BelievingHeart: Can I be honest with you for a second?

      ShiningStar: uhh, sure, wazzup?

      BelievingHeart: You remember this girl I told you about?

      ShiningStar: the troublemaker? yeah, you mentioned her a few times

      BelievingHeart: Well, I’m afraid I have developed a crush on her. And I feel bad about it because I already love you.

      And nothing will ever change that.

      I just wanted to let you know, I don’t want us to have secrets like that.

      ShiningStar: it’s fine i suppose

      i mean you said she doesn’t like you back anyways, right?

      BelievingHeart: Yes, she has voiced her disdain multiple times. I’ll get over her eventually, it will just take some time.

      ShiningStar: okay, hope you won’t feel to bad about all of this

      i want you to be happy

      BelievingHeart: Thank you my dear. I am, because I have you.

      I love you and I’m glad I get to spend time with you, even if it is only online.

      ShiningStar: i’m glad as well, you’re amazing and i wanna stay by your side forever

      BelievingHeart: *smiles and kisses your cheek*

      I believe you should sleep now my dear, it is quite late.

      ShiningStar: yes, you’re right

      good night my beautiful angel

      BelievingHeart: Good night my dear.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

      ShiningStar: hey my love

      BelievingHeart: Where were you? I was worried sick, absolutely no message from you in over a week.

      ShiningStar: sorry

      there was a school festival and we all had to prepare stuff

      i had no free second

      i missed you so much

      BelievingHeart: I missed you too.

      And of course your education should always come first, but you could have at least told me.

      ShiningStar: i’m sorry

      please forgive me

      i’ll make it up to you

      BelievingHeart: Oh, and how are you going to do that now?

      ShiningStar: hmmmm

      how about i do this?

      *wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you in for a kiss*

      BelievingHeart: *closes her eyes and leans into the kiss*

      Yes, that indeed does make up for it.

      ShiningStar: *rests her head on your shoulder*

      i’m so glad to have you in my life

      BelievingHeart: *pats your head*

      I feel the same.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

      ShiningStar: whoa, you wouldn’t believe how exhausting my day was

      BelievingHeart: What happened my dear?

      ShiningStar: well, you remember how i told you i’m going to visit my roommate’s parents?

      they got sick, the whole village did

      i was the only one not infected because i didn’t eat their weird pies because i couldn’t stand the taste, way too sour

      so i had to prepare the cure on my own

      BelievingHeart: That does indeed sound quite exhausting.

      But everyone is feeling well again now?

      ShiningStar: yes, of course

      i did it, you can always rely on me

      BelievingHeart: Oh, are we getting a bit overconfident now?

      ShiningStar: yeah, yeah, you’re right

      my teacher told me the same, i should be more reserved

      BelievingHeart: Then you wouldn’t be you anymore.

      And I love you exactly the way you are.

      *kisses your nose*

      ShiningStar: *blushes*

      nuuuuuuuuuu

 

* * *

 

 

Atsuko Kagari was sitting in class, staring out the window. She couldn’t possibly care less about whatever ancient language Professor Finnelan was talking about today, especially since this was just a small excourse on stuff that wouldn’t be on the tests anyways.

The sun was high up in the sky and the green branches of the regrown Yggdrasil could be seen between some clouds in the far.

Akko had seen this view oh-so-many times already, so she got bored.

After a quick glance she grabbed her phone out of her bag and flipped through her apps, browsing a bit through her favorite websites until she decided to text her girlfriend.

 

      ShiningStar: heya cutie, how are you today?

 

_bliiing_

 

“Who was that?” Professor Finnelan glanced through the rows of students, most of them either completely disinterested or startled by the sudden noise.

 

“My apologies Professor. I believe I forgot to set my phone to mute. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Diana. I didn’t expect this from you of all students. Please refrain from distracting my class.”

 

Usually Finnelan would have been harsher, but because this lesson wasn’t test relevant, or because it was _the_ Diana Cavendish, she seemed to be a bit less intrusive.

 

      ShiningStar: whoa, you won’t guess what just happened

      so, you remember that mean queen bee, right?

      BelievingHeart: Good morning my dear.

      Not to be dismissive, but could this wait until later?

      I just almost got in trouble for forgetting to mute my phone in class.

 

Upon receiving this message Akko dropped her phone, and her jaw went down right with it.

This couldn’t be true, could it?

No, that idea was ridiculous. She shook her head and picked up her phone, closed the app and decided to continue texting later.

The rest of the lesson she just played tic tac toe with Constanze instead and kept loosing because she couldn’t shake off her thoughts.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“Oi, Akko. Can I have your food if you’re not eating it?” The American leaned back on her chair.

 

“Huh? Oh, Amanda. Sur..Wait, hell no. That’s mine, and you’re evil for trying to abuse the fact that I’m distracted.” The Japanese slammed both of her hands on the table, to get her friend to stay away from her food as well as to snap herself out of her train of thoughts running circles in her head.

 

“I was just asking since you didn’t care about it. I swear I had no malicious intent. Anyways, what’s got your panties in a bunch so much you’re not even happy about having spaghetti instead of potatoes?” Amanda set her chair back to all four of its legs and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, nothing. I’ve just been texting my girlfriend like I always do, but today something feels off.” Akko waved her hand around in the air aimlessly.

 

“Wait, WHAT?!?” five voices (even including Constanze) shouted at once in Akko’s face so loud she winced.

 

“Huh? What’s the big deal? Why are you so, uhh, shocked?” The brown haired girl tilted her head and let her eyes wander over the faces of her friends from the red and green team.

 

“You having a girlfriend is the big deal.” Sucy replied, having fallen back in her deadpan tone, her eye was still wide open and fixated on the girl in question though.

 

“Yeah! I had no idea you even were into girls!” Amanda sounded almost insulted.

 

“Hey, it’s not that surprising now, is it? I mean I never made a secret out of it, I’m texting her like all the time.” The Japanese shrugged and shoved some of the italian noodles in her mouth.

 

“We had no idea nonetheless. How long have you known her?” Lotte looked at her friend with sparkles in her eyes.

 

After swallowing her bite Akko answered. “Well, we met on this Shiny Chariot fan forum. That was about three years ago. We started dating three or four months later. Since then we’ve been texting almost non-stop, unless real life stuff stopped us, like the Samhain festival, or me moving here.”

 

“So you’ve never met her?” Sucy’s eye went back to normal size but now her eyebrow went so far up it disappeared under her hair. “Have you seen pics? What’s her name? How old is she?”

 

“Well, you see,” the brunette rubbed the back of her head and laughed awkwardly, “we’ve only ever used our online names or cutesy relationship nicknames. However we did plan to meet up after we both finished school, and I know she lives somewhere here in Europe. Even in Britain, because the main land has a different timezone, right?

Oh, and she’s a bit less than a year older than me.”

 

“Hmm, I see. And how was she behaving off?” The redhead rested her head on her hands and her elbows on the table, pushing away her empty plate.

 

“She didn’t really, it was more that I have a feeling something might be weird. It’s probably nothing. Just a stupid idea I had.” Akko trailed off, drawing circles in the air with her fork.

 

“Not that you having stupid ideas is unlikely, but what exactly were you thinking?” Amanda grabbed Akko’s wrist before she could poke out someone’s eye.

 

“Hey, my ideas are great and you know it. After all one of them saved the world.” Akko pouted and pushed her fork in her spaghetti before putting both her hands to her hips.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you defeated that missile as well as revived magic again, we all were there to see it. Doesn’t matter now, what does is what you were thinking.” The American wasn’t impressed by the Japanese’s pose at all.

 

“So, you remember how Diana’s phone rang in class earlier? That was right after I texted my gf. And then, only maybe a minute later she texted me, saying that _she_ almost got in trouble because _her_ phone rang in class. I mean, that has to be a coincidence of course, but what if it’s not? She can’t possibly be Diana, can she? I mean she’s so nice and cares about me and always encouraged me to follow my dreams, and then there’s Diana who’s always cold and calculated and, well, she’s Diana, you get the point.” Akko ran her hands through her hair, visibly shaken by the whole situation.

 

Her friends all just looked from one to another, unsure of what to say.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Diana was tapping her fingers on the table in front of her nervously as she was staring at the latest message on her phone.

 

      BelievingHeart: Classes are over now darling, we can talk again if you’re free.

 

“Hey, Diana? What’s wrong?” Barbara leaned over, handing the blonde a cup of tea.

 

“Well, I wrote a message to my girlfriend but she hasn’t answered in the last thirty minutes, usually she texts me back immediately.” Diana lifted her head to look at her two roommates who were now spraying the sips of tea they had taken across the table in their shared room.

 

“Since when do you have a girlfriend, Diana?” Hannah found her speech back first.

 

“We’ve been texting each other almost daily for three years now. I could swear I mentioned her at least once.” The blonde reached for her wand and with a flick she floated over a cloth and swiped up the mess her friends had caused.

 

“No, I don’t think you have. But if she’s not texting you back she’s probably busy.

Maybe she has to do homework, or she’s out shopping with friends or something.

I mean it’s you we’re talking about, you couldn’t possibly have said something that would make her not want to text you, that’s impossible.” Barbara rested her hand on Diana’s arm and smiled at her reassuringly.

 

“I” Diana took a deep breath and handed her phone to her black haired friend “probably might have. You’re more of an expert on romance than I am, so you be the judge of that.”

 

Hannah and Barbara both looked at Diana’s phone screen, scrolling through chat history and looking at what Diana had written earlier that day.

After the initial giggles about the usernames their eyes grew even bigger than when Diana had casually mentioned being in a relationship earlier, if that was even possible.

 

“Wait, the way she talks seems kinda familiar…” Hannah stared off into the distance.

 

“Yeah, and this happened earlier in Finnelan’s class, right? Someone dropped their phone, and I think that was…” Barbara swallowed, eyes still glued to the screen.

 

“Girls. What are you talking about?” Diana raised an eyebrow in her typical fashion.

 

“Do you know who she is? Have you exchanged pictures? Names? Anything?” Barbara set the phone on the table and reached for Diana’s hand which she held with both of hers.

 

“Why are you asking? D-did I somehow ruin this relationship?” Diana now looked scared and her eyes jumped between the faces of the other blue team girls.

 

“No, we just have a suspicion and want to make sure it’s just an idea we had and not reality. So please, tell us everything you know about her.” Hannah did the same as Barbara had done with Diana’s other hand.

 

“Well, alright.” The blonde took a deep breath and started. “We met on an online forum. A Chariot forum. Don’t laugh, I’m allowed to have hobbies, am I not? She’s from Japan, but recently she moved here to Europe for school. She’s almost a year younger than I am and is a really friendly and energetic little girl, truly adorable. What? Is there any problem with my description of her?”

 

While Diana had been speaking her friends’ faces went pale. Barbara broke the silence that hung over the room for a few seconds.

 

“Diana, you do realize that description sounds awfully similar to a certain girl in our class, right?”

 

“What, Akko? I admit I did have a crush on her at some point, I guess that Japanese girls just are my type. But I’m almost entirely over her, I’m loyal to the girl I fell in love with.” Diana shrugged and shook her head.

 

“Uhm, don’t you get it, Diana?” Hannah blinked a few times. “I really thought you of all people would be more observative. While describing your girlfriend you exactly described Akko. You just admitted you even felt attraction towards Akko, or maybe you even still do. And the way this girl writes sounds almost exactly as sloppy as Akko speaks. And after you texted this in class just after it happened she dropped her phone and looked shocked.”

 

“What are you on about? What does all of this have to do with Akko?” Diana pulled her hands back and grabbed her phone, shoving it back in her bag. “I shouldn’t have talked to you about this, you two clearly can’t take this seriously. Talking about nothing but Akko while this is about my relationship with my girlfriend.”

 

“Diana, what we’re trying to say is that Akko _is_ your girlfriend. Or at least we think so. All the evidence is here.” Hannah pointed at Diana’s bag where she had just stored away her phone.

 

“W-wait, what? But I… And she… And overall, that’s…

By The Nine, you’re right!

No, that’s impossible.

But what if…”

Diana ran her fingers through her hair, trying to process what her friends had just suggested.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“So, what are you going to do now?” Amanda asked from the top of her bed, her legs hanging down on the side.

 

“I don’t knoooooow.” Akko whined, smiling awkwardly but thankfully at Jasminka while grabbing the offered bag of gummy bears.

 

“Just ask her. If it’s not her everything’s fine and you two can go back to digital smooching. But if it is her…“ The redhead jumped down from her bed, did a backflip and then bowed to Akko, Lotte and Jasminka sitting on the bottom bed. “Well, then you’ll have to figure out if you wanna break up because your girlfriend has the biggest stick up her butt that ever existed.”

 

“Or if you actually wanna continue dating and move from digital smooching to the real deal.” Sucy chimed in from the other bed where she was playing a video game with Constanze, it seemed to be some co-op zombie shooter.

 

“I can’t just ask her. What if she’s really Diana? I mean, Diana is really, _really_ pretty. And really not closely as bad as you always describe her, she’s actually very nice if you get to know her.

But she’s Diana Cavendish, and I’m just silly little Akko. What if she breaks up because _she_ doesn’t like _me_?” Akko dropped back and spread out her arms, looking at the underside of Amanda’s mattress.

 

“Look, Akko. I don’t think Diana would just throw away the three years you two spent together if it’s actually her. Just ask, and no matter what happens, we’re here for you, because we’re your friends.” Lotte softly smiled down on her roommate and gently patted her arm.

 

“Alright Lotte. Thanks. You’re right. Gimme my phone, let’s see if it’s her or not.” Akko sat up and took her phone from her orange haired roommate, quickly unlocking it and going right in the messaging app.

 

      ShiningStar: hey, sorry for not answering sooner

      BelievingHeart: That’s quite alright, I’m just glad to see you again.

      ShiningStar: so, uhh, this might be a bit awkward

      but there’s something I have to ask you

      BelievingHeart: I see. I did talk to my friends earlier about you not texting back.

      They suggested you might have something on your mind.

      So, what do you want to ask?

      ShiningStar: well, uhm, how do i start

      wow, this is soooo awkward

      okay, here goes nothing

      is your name diana cavendish?

      BelievingHeart:…

      …

      Yes.

      And are you by any chance Atsuko Kagari?

 

“Ahhhhhhh. It’s actually her. And she knows I’m me. What should I do?” Akko almost dropped her phone on her face during her panic attack.

“Just keep going, Akko. You can do this, it’s just talking. And you don’t even have to look her in the face, that makes it easier, right?” Lotte put and arm around Akko’s shoulder and reassuringly squeezed her arm.

 

      BelievingHeart: Well?

      ShiningStar: yeah, it’s me

      so what now?

      you gonna break up with me?

      i mean this is me we’re talking about, i wouldn’t blame you

      BelievingHeart: Don’t be ridiculous, my dear. You’re my girlfriend and I love you.

      I even developed a crush on you irl, not knowing I’ve been dating you all along.

      I’m just relieved I don’t have to repress my feelings anymore.

      Given how they were always just for you anyways.

      ShiningStar: wow

      BelievingHeart: Wow? Is that all you have to say?

      You will never fail to amaze me in the most ridiculous ways.

      If you’re okay with it, I wish to see you right now.

      Let’s meet in the library in the east wing in fifteen minutes?

      ShiningStar: but it’s already past curfew

      BelievingHeart: When has that ever stopped you?

      ShiningStar: true

      so, east wing library in 15 mins, seeya there

      BelievingHeart: Alright, I’m looking forward to it.

      *kisses your cheek*

      I love you.

 

“Okay, I kinda have to go now. I’ll see all of you tomorrow at breakfast. Sorry I can’t stay for the sleepover, but this is sorta important.” Akko jumped up from her bed and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder.

 

“So princess wants to talk to you in person? Any idea how it’ll go?” Amanda looked at her energetic friend with a raised eyebrow.

 

“A true lady enjoys in silence.” The Japanese shot back with a smug grin.

 

“And you’re not a lady, you’re only off to meet one. Come on, what did she say?” The American blocked the door, stubbornly insisting on an answer.

 

“You do realize I could just transform into a mouse and walk right out this room anyways, right? But okay, I’ll tell you this much: She said she still likes me and she wants to talk about the rest with me in person. Can I go now?” Akko rolled her eyes.

 

“Sure thing, I heard all I needed to know.” Amanda bowed again and opened the door for Akko to leave, but after the brunette had walked out into the hallway she faced her one last time, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. “Our little girl is getting laid tonight, oh how fast they grow.”

 

“HEY! That’s not what’s going to happen!

O-or is it?“ The Japanese girl’s knees were suddenly really weak.

 

“Goood ni~hight. Have fun on your daaaate.” Amanda sang while closing the door.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Diana sat on the couch in the lounge area of the library, staring into the flames of the fireplace, her mind going over the conversation she just had again and again.

Why did she insist on this meeting, putting so much pressure on the girl she loved oh so much? And why did she have to say fifteen minutes and not five? She wanted to see her, now. To assure her that nothing had changed between them. To run her hands through that beautiful chestnut brown hair. To…

The noise of the door creaking snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Hey, Diana?” The girl she had been waiting for peeked her head around the shelf separating the lounge from the rest of the library.

 

“Akko. I am so happy to see you. Please, take a seat.” Diana gestured to the free spot next to her on the couch.

 

“Yeah, a seat. Sure. Cool.” The brunette nodded, still standing next to the shelf.

 

“Are you nervous my dear?” Diana looked at Akko with her softest, most genuine smile.

 

Nodding was the only answer she received.

 

“There is no need to be nervous. Come, sit down. I just want to make sure that we can be comfortable with each other even if there isn’t a screen between us.” The blonde got up and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, leading her towards the couch. The Japanese blushed at the sudden touch.

 

“So, you’re you and I’m me. And we’re still together anyways.” Akko just gazed into the flames, avoiding the azure blue pools that were Diana’s eyes.

 

“Of course we are, darling. And I am so happy to finally meet you in person. Even if it technically isn’t the first time.” Diana kept holding onto Akko’s hand, gently brushing a thumb over the back of it. The girl visibly shivered at the unexpected touch.

 

“I just kinda feel like it being me could be a disappointment. After all you’re, well, _you_!” Akko dropped her shoulders.

 

“And you are just the most important witch there ever was. You started the second Golden Age after all. And I was there to see you do not only that but so many other wonderful things.

There is no need to worry, my love. Especially not since you already have proven yourself worthy of the name of Cavendish anyways.” Diana rested her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Wait, when did that happen?” The brunette turned towards the blonde, eyes wide open as red met blue.

 

“Back at the manor, when you saved me from my aunt’s snakes. You entered the catacombs and came to my aid.” Diana rested a hand on Akko’s cheek.

 

“All I did was break the tradition of only your family members entering that place and get bitten by those snakes so you had to abandon the ritual and heal me instead. How did that make me worthy of anything.” The Japanese tilted her head and looked at the older girl in confusion.

 

“It isn’t a tradition, it’s a curse. After Beatrix found out her husband had only married her for her title and wealth and didn’t actually love her she divorced him and created the ritual in the cave she had cursed so only someone true to the family motto of affection would be able to enter the catacombs unharmed. The snakes aren’t part of the curse so the wounds they inflicted don’t count. The catacombs themselves accepted you, and therefore Beatrix did. You are a true Cavendish and I would be proud to one day call you my wife.” Diana smiled gently at the girl by her side.

 

“Y-your… Uhhh, wow. I, uhhh, uhm,… I don’t know what to say.” Akko’s eyes grew wide as she failed to find the words she was looking for so desperately.

 

“You don’t need to say anything right now. Just stay by my side, that is more than enough for me, darling. I am so happy to finally be able to actually do this.” With these words the blonde brushed the brunette’s hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Diana… How are you so absolutely perfect?” The younger girl’s eyes started to tear up.

 

“A-Akko. I’m not perfect. And please don’t be sad. Is there anything I can do for youuu…“

The older girl’s confusion turned into a gentle smile as her girlfriend captured her lips in a kiss, their fingers entwining.

 

“I love you, Diana. And you are perfect. Perfect for me. I promise I’ll always be by your side. You’re wonderful and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” The brunette captured the blonde in a hug and took a deep breath, trying to capture as much of her scent as she could.

 

Diana returned the hug and mindlessly rubbed circles on her girlfriend’s back, smiling widely at the thought that her biggest wish had come true. She was finally holding the love of her life in her arms, and she would never again have to let go.

 

"Soooo, you said you wanted to see me succeed after you first met me. Why did you try to disencourage me and try to talk me out of being a Chariot fan if you were one yourself, huh?" Akko had finally regained her usual confidence and smugly grinned at Diana. "After all you made that lifesize clay sculpture of Alcor."

 

"Please, let's not talk about my awful arts and crafts phase. That was a truly dark time. And I never tried to disencourage you, that was only Hannah and Barbara. What I tried to do was warn you, about people like them. I wanted you to keep it a secret so you wouldn't get insulted like you did. It almost broke my heart to see them hurt you so much." Diana blinked and stared off into the fire again.

 

"It's okay. Now I know you never really hated me, you just played the role you had to. But I, I said so many mean things. I'm really sorry." The brunette grabbed the hem of her skirt and looked to the floor.

 

"Hey. Don't get worked up over it. That all is in the past, and you simply reacted to my admittedly cold attitude. If anyone should feel sorry it's me. And I swear I will make it up to you, make you see how important you are to me. Now, how did you always try to make it up to me when you felt sorry about something?" The blonde wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 

"You're really good at that, you know?" The Japanese giggled and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. "But now it's my turn to make it up to you."

She gently pushed the older girl down on the couch and captured her lips, resting her forehead against that of her girlfriend after parting the kiss.

 

They exchanged many more hugs and kisses until they fell asleep in each other’s arms from the soft crackles of the fire.


End file.
